Ryas
Government Officials Incomplete Ryas' President is Dimitri Valko, a Hungarian-born man at 6'5, weighing 223 pounds. His birth was on the day October 8th, 1968, in the Hungarian town of Tokaj. He became president in March of 1992, and has proven himself as a capable diplomat, and wartime strategist. He has stated he will run for re-election in March of 1998, with large support by his citizenry. Vice President Fedor Chadov is relatively unknown to many, but his role in succeeding Dimitri in case of assassination, wartime death, or sickness, is very important. Military Strength Ryas' military, the Grand Ryasian Militants, which accounts for a steady twenty percent of Ryas' population, are recognized as loyal soldiers fighting for their nation, and as such, fight under direct command of President Valko. Valko's success in his defensive war against the Federate Spartan Colonies ended in the complete destruction of the entire nation. See here for conflict details. Allied Nations Ryas' closest allies are Khevin [1] and Mothaya [1], led by Vladimir Zhogin and Mothman respectively. Upon the founding of Ryas, Valko negotiated with Zhogin, and learned much of his nation. They shared ideals and principles, and established a pact, to mutually support each other in times of war. Mothman, an ally of Zhogin's, helped along the way and came with a similar pact in protection. Residential Polls Ryas' censuses include a series of questions about the citizenry. Here are some of the questions and answers from 1995's yearly census. Checkmarks represent Valko's answers. Question: Does your household own an automobile? ✔''99.6% answered: Yes, we have one or more automobiles in use.'' .3% answered: '''No', but we have access to buses, carpools, horses, bicycles, etc.'' .1% answered: '''No', we have no mechanized form of transportation.'' Question: Does your household own a horse? ✔''73.1% answered: Yes, we own one or more horses.'' 26.9% answered: '''No', we do not own a horse.'' Question: Does your household have have any members in the military/retired from the military? 46''.3% answered: No, we have no household members from or in the military.'' ✔''41.9% answered: Yes, we have household members that have or are serving the Ryasian military.'' 10.8% answered: '''Yes', we have household members that have served another military.'' Question: Does your household participate in Ryasian elections? 93.8% answered: '''Yes', all eligible voters participate.'' 2.5''% answered: Not all eligible voters participate.'' 2.1% answered: '''We will' when elections start up.'' 1.1% answered: '''No', we do not participate.'' ✔''.5% answered: No, we are not allowed to participate.'' Question: What are your views on Khevinism/Zhoginism? ✔''93.7% answered: We do not agree with Khevinist/Zhoginist ideology.'' 4.1% answered: '''We have not heard''' ''of'' Khevinist/Zhoginist ideology. 3.2% answered: '''We agree' with Khevinist/Zhoginist ideology.'' Question: What do you think of the Ryasian/Khevinist Alliance? ✔''98.2% answered: It should grow, and should continue as long as Khevin stays peaceful toward us.'' 1''.7% answered: It should be discontinued as long as Zhogin tortures war criminals.'' '' .1% answered: Let Khevin burn, for all I care.''Category:Nations in Europe Category:Dimitri Valko Category:Vladimir Zhogin